


Dirty Secret

by larryhome_28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Character Death, Discussion of Abortion, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Sassy Louis, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhome_28/pseuds/larryhome_28
Summary: "¡Papá, no puedes ir!" Louis le grita a su padre mientras lo mira sacar su espada."Louis, sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Son órdenes de los líderes de la manada", dice Dan con calma. "Necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de la familia si muero"."¿Y qué? ¿Te rendirás?""Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy dispuesto a morir por la seguridad de mi familia"."Yo también."La manada Zoely es atacado por alfas rebeldes y el líder del grupo ordena a todos los alfas mayores de dieciocho años que protejan su manada. Dan Deakin es uno de los alfas más fuertes de la manada, pero hay un problema. Él tiene una esposa y seis hijos para alimentar y cuidar. Louis es el hijo mayor y el que quiere proteger a su familia.O un AU de Mulan donde Louis es un omega que toma el lugar de su padre en la guerra.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699890) by [iilarryii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii). 



> Esta es una traducción.
> 
> La obra original es de iilarryii 
> 
>  
> 
> Es una obra en que la autora se baso en la película de Disney, "Mulan" combinado con el mundo Omegaverse. 
> 
> Espero les agrade esta obra. 
> 
>  
> 
> Redes sociales.
> 
> Wattpad: ilarry_28  
> Tumbrl: ilarry28

Louis es un omega. No era común que un omega masculino naciera en una familia, pero Louis era todo menos común. Donde los omegas eran estereotípicamente muy sumisos y se portaban bien, Louis era bastante atrevido y fuerte. Su personalidad era más como alfas, lo que causó confusión en su pueblo. Incluso los alfas más viejos y más fuertes pensaron que también era un alfa.

Desde que su olor era omegas, se suponía que estaba unido con uno. La familia de Louis jugó con ello, ya que los alfas eran tratados mejor que los omegas. Después de un tiempo, su pueblo se enteró de la verdad, ya que un día Louis entró en celo en medio de las calles. Tuvo suerte de que no fue violado en el acto.

 

Cuando salió a la luz, inmediatamente se esperaba que obtuviera un buen alfa con quien vincularse, para llevar muchos cachorros y quedarse en casa. Louis, sin embargo, no quería esto. ¿Por qué tendría que sacrificar su libertad solo para encajar en la multitud?

Su terquedad hizo que la vida de su madre fuera más difícil. No fue visto con aprobación por permanecer sin unirse sobre los veinte años — si eres un omega. Louis cumplía veinte años en solo unos meses, lo que significa que la presión para encontrar un alfa era casi abrumadora.

Había estado en una buena cantidad de citas, todas ellas convertidas en una historia de terror. Mientras que uno no podía mantener sus manos alejadas del trasero del chico, otro tenía problemas para darle la oportunidad de hablar. Se había sentado allí y escuchado mientras el alfa explicaba orgullosamente lo fuerte y guapo que era. Cuando en realidad, parecía una triste excusa de un cepillo de baño.

Así que sí, las experiencias de citas no motivaron a Louis para encontrar un alfa. Le contó a su madre lo mismo, a lo que ella respondió: "Sabrás cuando encuentres el uno. Solo tienes que seguir buscando". Sí, un buen pensamiento. El único problema era que Louis no quería mirar ni buscar, ni siquiera pensar en ello. Solo quería vivir su vida, trabajar y no preocuparse por el futuro.

 

[•••]

 

"¿Lou?" Lottie tararea desde donde está sentada al lado de Louis. Ella espera que su hermano aleje su atención de la televisión antes de continuar. "¿Crees que voy a encontrar un alfa?"

Si no lo había hecho antes, definitivamente ahora tenía toda la atención de Louis. "¿Por qué estás preguntando esto? Por supuesto, encontrarás un alfa", dice con confianza. “Perdería mi esperanza en todas las personas si no lo hicieras".

"No sé ... solo siento que ya todos tienen pareja", dice haciendo un mohín ligero. "Quiero decir, ¡Stella acaba de encontrar a su compañero! Y ella tiene mi edad".

“Bueno ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con esto?” Louis pregunta suavemente. “Quiero decir, tengo casi veinte años y no me estoy volviendo loco por eso". Quizás él no era el mejor ejemplo, pero ¿a quién le importa?

 "Eres como la única persona que conozco que no quiere encontrar pareja, así que no cuentas", dice rodando los ojos.

"Disculpa, pero quiero encontrar un compañero en algún momento. Simplemente no tengo la energía para buscar activamente uno", Louis se defiende. "De todos modos, no veo el punto de aparearse a tan temprana edad".

"Simplemente piensas que eres demasiado bueno para todos", exclama Lottie con naturalidad. "¿Tal vez deberías considerar conseguir una mascota? Estoy segura de que todos estarían más que satisfechos contigo si lo hicieras", dice en broma.

Lottie fue la única en su familia que descubrió que todo el pánico de "encontrar un alfa" que rodeaba a Louis era ridículo. Junto con Louis, por supuesto. "Ah, sí, por supuesto", dice Louis asintiendo. "¿Qué animal me sugerirías? ¿Quizás un gato?"

Lottie estalla en carcajadas y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Louis. "¿Nunca cambies" Ella susurra casi suplicante. “No me importa lo que digan, simplemente no cambies".

Louis sonríe y envuelve su brazo alrededor de su hermana pequeña. Ella solo tenía diecisiete años, todavía era joven e ingenua. Sorprendentemente inteligente a su edad, pero aún tan joven. "No te preocupes, no me atrevo ni siquiera a intentarlo", dice en voz baja.

"Te cortaría las pelotas si lo intentaras", amenaza, sin sonar realmente intimidante.

"No esperaría menos de ti", Louis sonríe y besa su cabello. "Ahora cállate, mi espectáculo está iniciando".

Lottie resopla, pero se queda callada. Juntos, los hermanos miran el programa en un cómodo silencio, excluyendo los momentos en que sucede algo gracioso y uno de ellos lo señala. Estos momentos eran normales para ellos, mirando en silencio la televisión y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. A menudo tenían a sus hermanos menores con ellos, pero hoy estaban en la escuela o en la tienda de comestibles con su madre. Su padre era parte de su consejo de aldeas que estaba en contacto con el líder de la manada. En la mayoría de los casos, estaba en el trabajo, así que cuando estaba en casa, toda la familia pasaba tiempo juntos.

Esta noche sería una de esas noches. Dan tendría pocos días libres de sus deberes del consejo, por lo que los días y las noches los pasarían jugando juegos de mesa y tomando té. Sí, la familia Tomlinson-Deakin era un poco adicta al té. Louis había aprendido el hábito de beber de su madre, quien lo había aprendido de su madre. Y porque Louis bebió té, sus hermanos menores también lo hicieron. Dan solía tener algunas dificultades para acostumbrarse a la bebida en lugar de café, pero después de dieciséis años de vivir con Johannah, ya está acostumbrado.

La noche rodó rápidamente y pronto toda la familia se reunió alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Johannah había preparado su comida favorita en la celebración de tener a todos en casa. Durante la comida, la familia hace una pequeña charla, ninguno de ellos señala cómo Dan pareció molestarse por algo.

Finalmente, cuando todos terminaron con sus comidas, Jay abre la boca. “Cariño, ¿está todo bien? Has estado tan callado", pregunta en voz baja.

Dan levanta la vista de su plato y suspira. “Planeé que lo diría más tarde, pero supongo que no importa cuando te lo diga".

"¿Decirnos qué?" Louis le frunce el ceño. “ ¿Por qué suenas tan serio? No puede ser tan malo".

"Nuestra manada está en peligro", dice Dan sin rodeos, mirando a su familia. El silencio cae sobre la habitación, nadie se atreve a decir nada. E incluso si lo hicieran, no tenían idea de qué decir. No ha habido guerras o conflictos en siglos, por lo que la idea de que uno sea cercano era increíble.

"¿Qué quieres decir con peligro?" Jay pregunta en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

"Nuestro líder recibió una llamada del grupo Cao. Nos advirtieron que un ejército de pícaros venía hacia nosotros", responde Dan mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo. "Al parecer, ya han atacado el paquete Corden y algunos Intel nos dicen que somos el próximo objetivo. Por qué no atacaron el paquete Cao, nadie lo sabe".

"Hay algo más", susurra Louis. "No estarías tan callado o triste si fuera eso", señala. "Así que suéltalo".

Los ojos de su padre se ponen tristes mientras mira a su familia. Se queda callado por unos momentos hasta que simplemente lo dice: "Todos los alfa mayores de dieciocho años tienen que ponerse de pie y proteger nuestra manada.” 

Permitieron que la información se asimilara. Dan era un alfa y definitivamente tenía más de dieciocho años, lo que significaba que tenía que luchar. Tenía que ir a la guerra y proteger su manada hasta la muerte.

"No", Louis fue el primero en reaccionar. “De ninguna manera, no", niega con furia. ”No puedes ir!"

"Louis-" Jay intenta interrumpirlo con una expresión desgarradora en su rostro. Ella ya había aceptado que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Fue la orden de los líderes de la manada.

"No, no te dejaré ir", dice Louis frunciendo el ceño.

"Papá, no quiero que te vayas", dice Lottie con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Por favor?"

"Lo siento", dice Dan con lágrimas en los ojos. Por supuesto, era difícil dejar a su familia, todos lo sabían. "Debería ir a buscar mis cosas".

Esa frase pareció despertar a Jay de sus pensamientos. "¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo tienes que ir?" Ella pregunta, claramente temerosa de la respuesta.

"Comenzamos a entrenar mañana por la mañana", dice Dan y se aclara la garganta. "Amo a cada uno de ustedes. Vendré a darles las buenas noches a todos ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?" Él dice, mantiene su voz ligera. "Debería hacer las maletas". Y con eso, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

"No podemos dejarlo ir", dice Louis inmediatamente. "¡Mamá, tenemos que detenerlo!"

"Cariño, sabes que no podemos", dice Jay con una sonrisa triste. "No puede ir en contra de las órdenes de los líderes de la manada. Y conoces a tu padre, él no se apartará y dejará que otros hagan el trabajo.”

"¡Lo haremos! ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!" Louis estaba cada vez más fuerte cada segundo. Podría tener casi veinte años y ser considerado como un adulto, pero aún tenía miedo de perder a su familia.

"Mami, ¿vamos a perder a papá?" Daisy pregunta en voz baja, parpadeando hacia Jay. Solo tenía cinco años, no entendía por qué todos estaban tan tristes.

"No cariño, papi solo se irá por un tiempo", Jay dice en voz baja a la niña, que se calma de las palabras. Louis desea que él pueda ser tan ingenuo como ella.

"¿A dónde vas, Louis?" Ella pregunta cuando Louis se levanta de su asiento.

Louis mira directamente a su madre, "Iré a hablar un poco con él", dice antes de irse. Podía oír la voz de Lottie pero no podía inventar las palabras. Tal vez fue lo mejor, no necesitaba otra razón para llorar.

Encuentra a su padre en la habitación de sus padres. Dan está parado frente al armario donde guardan todos los recuerdos y todas las cosas que son demasiado preciosas para tirar. Louis se detiene en la entrada y mira la escena frente a él por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Sin embargo, rompe algunos minutos ya que ve un objeto familiar.

"¡Papá, no puedes ir!" Louis le grita a su padre mientras lo mira sacar su espada.

"Louis, sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Son órdenes de los líderes de la manada", dice Dan con calma. "Necesito que me prometas que cuidarás de la familia si muero".

"¿Y qué? ¿Te rendirás?" Louis pregunta sorprendido, entrando más en la habitación. "¡Tienes una familia!"

"Por supuesto que no. Solo estoy dispuesto a morir por la seguridad de mi familia". Dan dice y da vuelta. "Lo siento, Louis, pero necesito hacer esto".

Louis no pudo soportarlo más, así que sin decir una palabra, se da vuelta y sale corriendo de la habitación. Él corre directamente hacia el jardín. El jardín era uno de sus lugares favoritos en todo el mundo. Fue donde dio sus primeros pasos, donde Dan le propuso a su madre, donde jugó con sus hermanas hasta altas horas de la noche.

Él no comienza a llorar hasta que está sentado contra uno de los cerezos junto al camino. Él tira de sus muslos contra su pecho y esconde su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Odiaba todo. Odiaba a los pícaros que eran la razón por la que su padre se iba. Odiaba al líder de su manada, que le exigía a su padre que luchara. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un omega e incapaz de tomar el lugar de su padre.

Estoy dispuesto a morir por la seguridad de mi familia , estaba sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez en repetición.

De repente, todo lo golpea. Él viene con un plan. Louis levanta su cabeza y se limpia  sus lágrimas. Él no lloraría más.

Estoy dispuesto a morir por la seguridad de mi familia.

Louis dice en voz alta, "Yo también".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les este gustando :)

Cuando cayó la noche, Louis volvió adentro y directamente a su habitación. Escuchó con atención mientras su padre iba a las habitaciones de sus hermanas y se despedía. Se aseguró de moverse silenciosamente por su habitación mientras recogía algo de ropa abrigada y cosas que pensó que serían útiles en la guerra. Sus supresores por ejemplo. Ya casi había terminado cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

"Adelante", él llama a quien esté del otro lado. Estaba casi seguro de que era su padre, que venía a despedirse. 

 Louis estaba en lo cierto cuando Dan entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Hola", dice Dan tranquilamente caminando hacia la cama y sentándose al lado de Louis. No nota que la bolsa se asoma por debajo de la cama, desde donde Louis la había empujado antes de entrar. 

"Hola", dice Louis, mirando hacia abajo a sus dedos. Estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía que su padre estaría bien, pero todavía estaba triste porque era una despedida después de todo. 

"Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero espero que puedas entender por qué estoy haciendo esto," Dan habla en voz baja, claramente intentando que sea más fácil para los dos. "Es un honor poder luchar por lo que es correcto y, al mismo tiempo, lucharé para mantenerlos a salvo. Esa es mi principal prioridad".

Louis mira a su padre, sin molestarse en contener las lágrimas. Tenía que hacer que pareciera que había aceptado la situación, incluso si las lágrimas eran reales. "Simplemente no entiendo por qué fuiste elegido", Louis susurra honestamente, su voz en carne viva "Sé que eres un gran luchador, pero tienes una familia que te necesita. Las niñas necesitan a su padre, mamá necesita a su pareja y esposo y yo te necesito".

"Oh Louis", dice Dan frunciendo el ceño mientras tira del niño en un cálido agarre. Louis se acurruca contra su padre, olfateando el aroma familiar que no tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca después de esta noche. "Existe la posibilidad de que regrese, ¿sabes? Nuestra manada es fuerte y si todos los alfa disponibles vienen a ayudar, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparse. Los avisos que recibimos de la manada Cao son nuestra mayor ventaja. Los pícaros no saben que estamos conscientes de que ellos vendrán. Sin los avisos, yo no sería tan optimista ".

"¿Crees que podríamos ganar?" Louis pregunta en voz baja, las palabras son bastante difíciles de entender ya que su cara estaba presionada contra el pecho de su padre. 

"Nunca te mentiría, Louis", dice Dan y Louis le cree. Su familia estará bien. Su manada tenía una posibilidad de ganar la guerra y sus hermanas tendrían un padre cerca. Será olvidado en uno o dos años y todos serían felices. Nadie tendría que preocuparse de que él encuentre un compañero más. Lottie y el resto de las chicas encontrarían sus alfas perfectos y Ernie, cuando sea mayor, se presentaría como alfa y enorgullecería a la familia. 

Todo estará bien.

"Te amo, papá", Louis susurra en voz baja, dejando caer las lágrimas y golpear la camisa de su padre. Se agarra fuertemente a la camisa de Dan y se enfoca en la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de él. 

"Yo también te amo Louis", Dan susurra y aprieta su agarre sobre el chico. Unos segundos más tarde, Louis siente algo húmedo en contra de su cabello. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que su padre también llora. 

Se sientan en la cama de Louis por lo que parece una eternidad, llorando juntos, después  todo lo que queda son unos ojos hinchados y mejillas mojadas. Dan convence a Louis de ir a la habitación de sus padres y darle las buenas noches a su madre antes de acostarse. No pelea, ya que quiere abrazar a su madre por última vez antes de que se vaya. 

 

Le toma otra media hora a Louis decir sus buenas noches, ya que se aferra a su madre más tiempo de lo que era necesario si solo estuviera diciendo buenas noches. Ella no dice nada, por lo que asume que es porque cree que necesita un poco de amor teniendo en cuenta la situación. Ella no está equivocada. Antes de que Louis vuelva a su habitación, recorre las habitaciones de sus hermanos, asegurándose de que todos estén metidos. También besa sus frentes suavemente y susurra adiós. 

Eventualmente, él regresa a su habitación y termina de empacar. Es sorprendentemente difícil mantenerlo unido después de decir adiós, pero él sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Cuando termina, se mueve para sacar unos papeles y un bolígrafo. A continuación, procede a escribir una carta a todos los miembros de su familia, diciéndoles cuánto los ama y cuánto lo siente por irse. Él le agradece a su madre por todo el amor que ella ha hecho, a su padre por todas las cosas que le ha enseñado a él y a sus hermanos por siempre alegrarle el día, pase lo que pase.  

Cuando termina, hay lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez no los dejará caer. Él coloca las cartas en su cama hecha. Su familia las encontraría cuando se dieran cuenta de que él se había ido. Espera unas horas más para asegurarse de que sus padres estaban dormidos antes de salir de su habitación y caminar por el pasillo. Louis se asegura de mantener sus pasos tan ligeros como una pluma cuando llega a la habitación de sus padres. 

Su padre siempre ha tenido el sueño ligero, por lo que sería difícil obtener sus cosas sin hacer demasiado ruido. Louis calma su respiración y cuando se siente lo suficientemente calmado, abre la puerta y entra. Está oscuro en la habitación, por lo que le toma unos minutos acostumbrarse y ver de nuevo. Inmediatamente ve la espada y el uniforme de su padre moviéndolo por la ventana. 

Ignora el olor del apareamiento en la habitación lo mejor que puede mientras camina de puntillas por la habitación y hacia la ventana. Él echa un vistazo a la cama de sus padres cada vez que toma las cosas y las acomoda en su bolsa.

Louis entra en pánico al darse cuenta de que la carta no está entre las otras cosas. Sin la carta, no podría decir dónde se supone que debe ir y quién es. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda frustrada, ve la carta en la mesita de noche de su padre. Por supuesto, estaría allí.

Él piensa que la mejor manera de conseguirlo es ser lo más rápido posible. Así que no pierde el tiempo para llegar a la mesita de noche y agarrar la carta. Su padre hace un ruido en su sueño, asustando a Louis a lo grande, pero cuando no abre los ojos, Louis sabe que está a salvo.

"Lo siento", Louis susurra antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y básicamente corre afuera. No pierde un segundo antes de obtener su caballo, Darcy, y salir corriendo de la aldea. No se atreve a reducir la velocidad en mucho tiempo, pero cuando finalmente lo hace ya está a una hora de distancia. Sigue moviéndose hasta que su pulso ya no es tan alto y saca la carta. 

"Querido señor Deakin ... bla, bla, bla ..." Louis lee la carta en voz alta, murmurando las palabras en voz baja para sí mismo. "Está bien, así que tengo que seguir hasta llegar a la aldea de Gummers, entiendo", tararea sonriendo y guardando la carta.

Continúa su viaje a través de la noche, llegando finalmente a la aldea de Gummers en las primeras horas de la mañana. Reduce la velocidad para caminar cuando llega al centro de la ciudad, se centra en encontrar un lugar donde pueda tomar una siesta. Después de unos minutos de deambular por las calles vacías, se encuentra con un pequeño motel.

Louis baja de Darcy y conduce al edificio con ella. Él se asegura de que ella esté cómodamente atada al árbol cercano antes de cruzar la calle y entrar al edificio. Él es golpeado con un calor al segundo que entra por la puerta principal. Lo primero que ve es una anciana detrás de un pequeño mostrador directamente al otro lado de la habitación. Su sonrisa es acogedora y cálida, por lo que es fácil y natural que Louis le devuelva la sonrisa.

"Hola y bienvenidos al B & B. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, querido?" Ella pregunta sonriendo, su voz suave.

"Hola. ¿Tiene una habitación libre para mí por un par de horas?" Louis pregunta cortésmente mientras camina hacia el mostrador. "He estado viajando toda la noche y me gustaría tener algunas horas de sueño antes de continuar".

La anciana asiente y levanta su dedo mientras se da la vuelta. Pasa un momento revisando los estantes antes de darse vuelta, esta vez con una llave. "Aquí tienes, amor", sonríe cálidamente mientras le entrega la llave. "Es una habitación individual en el primer piso, espero que esté bien".

"Está más que bien, gracias", dice Louis honestamente. "¿Cuánto te debo por esto?"

"Oh, no tienes que pagar cariño. Solo vas a pasar unas horas aquí, sería un error pedirte que pagues", dice agitando su mano con desdén. "Así que continúa. Recogeré algo de comida para ti y un mapa donde encontrar lo que estás buscando".

Louis mira a la dama con cejas fruncidas. "¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy buscando?" Él pide.

"Puedo ver la determinación detrás de tus ojos. Eso y tu no hueles como un omega ni estás por aquí, así que fue una buena suposición".

Louis casi le pregunta si no podía oler bien, ya que era, de hecho, un omega, hasta que se da cuenta de que sus supresores estaban funcionando. "Me olvidé de cuán pública era la información", admite solo la mitad de la mentía. Lo había olvidado, pero no era la razón principal por la que preguntaba.

"No ha habido una guerra en este país en siglos, por lo que la palabra viaja rápido", dice con simpatía. "Creo que deberías ir y descansar ahora amor. Tienes un largo día por delante".

"Gracias", dice Louis sinceramente, inclinando la cabeza un poco. "Regresaré en unas horas", sonríe ligeramente. "¿Podría asegurarse de que no duerma más de las siete? Odiaría llegar tarde a la hora de entregarme". Dios sonaba como si fuera un criminal. Bueno, técnicamente lo era.

"Me aseguraré de que no te quedes dormido", promete la mujer mayor. "Que tengas una buena noche, intenta dormir un poco".

"Lo haré", Louis sonríe, gracias a la mujer una vez más antes de dirigirse a su habitación. La habitación es pequeña pero acogedora, las paredes de color gris claro y el suelo cubierto con una alfombra que se siente sorprendentemente suave bajo sus pies. La cama es una cama individual normal que se empuja contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

 

Louis no pierde el tiempo acercándose y enterrándose bajo las sábanas. Muy pronto se encuentra en un sueño profundo, descansando para obtener la energía para las próximas semanas que probablemente será la más difícil de su vida.

 

[•••]

 

"Oh, mierda", Louis maldice cuando llega al campamento. Llega cinco minutos tarde, ya que se perdió varias veces al intentar encontrar su camino. Tuvo que detenerse tres veces para preguntar el camino debido a la tragedia de haber perdido el mapa que le había dado la dulce dama.

El lugar estaba lleno de alfas fuertes y el aroma era abrumador. Eso hizo que Louis se preguntara cómo iba a sobrevivir las próximas semanas en el entrenamiento. Solo podía sentirse aliviado de que sus supresores bloquearan su lubricante junto con sus calores y su aroma. De lo contrario, estaría en un gran problema. 

Toma una respiración profunda y salta de Darcy. Tenía que encontrar a la persona a cargo por aquí para poder explicar por qué llegaba tarde. Louis golpea la espalda de Darcy mientras caminan hacia la carpa más grande en el centro del campamento. Mientras camina, puede sentir varios pares de ojos en él. Los ignoró lo mejor que pudo, incluso si sintió una oleada de rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Los supresores le quitaron sus rasgos físicos que lo dejarían afuera, pero las cosas integradas todavía estaban en exhibición para cualquiera. 

Louis ata las riendas de Darcy a un árbol, asegurándose de que tenga espacio para moverse y sentirse cómoda. Luego se da vuelta y camina hacia la apertura de la tienda. Se detiene junto a la abertura y rápidamente saca la carta, ya que dos alfas lo descubren de inmediato. 

 

"Creo que estás perdido pequeño", dice uno de ellos con una sonrisa molesta en su rostro mientras mira a Louis en su totalidad. El otro alfa en la tienda parecía aburrido de la situación. "Esto es solo alfas", continúa. Louis inmediatamente lo odia.

"Lo sé", dice Louis, su voz sonando más fuerte de lo que él siente. "Es por eso que estoy aquí después de todo", agrega con una sonrisa sarcástica, obteniendo toda la atención de los dos.

El alfa que parecía aburrido antes se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y avanza hacia el omega en cuestión de segundos. Se detiene justo frente a Louis y lo mira con cejas fruncidas. Sin decir una palabra, toma la carta de manos de Louis y la lee. 

"Tiene que haber un error aquí", retumba su voz profunda. "No eres un alfa".

Louis hace todo lo posible para fingir parecer ofendido. "Oye, puede que no sea el más grande o el más temible, pero estoy seguro de que soy tan alfa como tú", dice burlándose. "Tienes la prueba allí".

El alfa lo mira con las cejas levantadas, claramente sorprendido por la actitud del chico. "Esa no es la forma de hablar con su comandante, señor", dice estrictamente, mirando hacia el periódico para obtener su nombre, "Deakin". 

 

"¿Deakin?" El número uno alfa también pregunta caminando hacia él. "Tiene que haber un error, señor. Conozco personalmente a Dan Deakin y este no es él". Bueno, mierda.

"Tal vez porque no soy Dan Deakin", dice Louis poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Soy su hijo. Claramente, no lo conoces tan bien como creías", continúa desafiante. Probablemente no era la mejor manera de abordar la situación, pero en la neblina del momento, Louis pensó que actuar ofendido y engreído provocaría menos preguntas. Los Alfas eran vistos como engreídos de todos modos, así que mejor intentar y actuar el papel mientras él estaba en ello. 

El Alfa número uno, como Louis lo nombró en su mente, da un paso adelante, claramente ofendido y listo para desafiarlo. El Alfa número dos sostiene su mano frente a él antes de que pueda acercarse demasiado. Louis no cree que haya estado tan agradecido como se siente ahora. Pudo haberse comprometido a luchar en la guerra por su padre, pero no quería comenzar sin ninguna preparación. Demonios, él ni siquiera sabía cómo pelear. Claro, él sabía cómo lanzar un golpe decente, pero eso era todo. 

"Nick, no", le dice el número dos al alfa número uno, aparentemente Nick, y lo mira con severidad. Luego vuelve su atención a Louis parado allí. "Dime, ¿dónde está tu padre entonces?" 

Nuevamente, mierda. Louis debería haber estado preparado para las preguntas, ya que su padre era uno de los mejores luchadores de la manada. Así como un miembro del consejo. "Mi padre está en nuestra aldea", Louis responde honestamente.

"¿Y por qué es eso exactamente?" Nick pregunta alzando las cejas.

"Recibió otra carta del líder de la manada que decía que debía quedarse y asegurarse de que todo en el pueblo estuviera bajo control", dice Louis, orgulloso de sí mismo por pensar algo tan rápido. "Verán, nuestro pueblo está en un estado vulnerable sin sus alfas". Como era cualquier otro pueblo, pero él no lo mencionó. 

"Tiene sentido ..." El Alfa número dos murmura mientras pasa su gran mano a través de sus rizos. "Supongo que está arreglado entonces", y está bien, Louis no pensó que sería así de fácil. "Como llegas tarde y me faltaste el respeto sin rodeos, creo que deberías sufrir con un castigo". 

La mandíbula de Louis se apretó ante eso. Él debería haber estado preparado para esto también. "Por supuesto señor", dice asintiendo. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada tonto como correr vueltas o algo así. 

 

"Estarás a cargo de conseguir agua limpia para todo el campamento esta noche", dice el alfa después de un momento de silencio. Nick parece estar aún más conmocionado que Louis por el castigo y es el primero en hablar.

"Harry, ¿estás seguro del castigo? Quiero decir que es una gran responsabilidad para alguien tan infantil como este". Por lo general, Louis se ofendería al ser llamado infantil, pero esta vez no discutió. Él no estaba exactamente dispuesto a proporcionar cientos de agua a alfas. Seria imposible. 

El Alfa número dos, aparentemente Harry, solo se encoge de hombros. "No me llames Harry de nuevo, ¿entendido? ¿Y tienes mejores ideas, entonces?" 

"No lo haré", dice Nick inclinando la cabeza con respeto. La única ocasión en la que verías a un alfa inclinar la cabeza era frente a su líder. Estaba aún más claro ahora que Harry estaba a cargo del campamento. Estupendo. "Lo haría dormir esta noche sin una carpa", continúa, atrayendo la atención de Louis con eficacia. "Eso le daría una lección".

"¿Disculpe?" Louis se aclara la garganta ganándose su atención. "¿Quieres que me enferme la primera noche aquí? Pensé que el objetivo era hacernos peleadores adecuados, no causarnos neumonía".

"Está bien, ¿qué tal esto?", Harry comienza antes de que Louis haya terminado correctamente. "Serás el que despertará a todos mañana y ayudará a nuestro adorable chef a preparar el desayuno", tararea, claramente satisfecho con su idea. 

"Bien", Louis está de acuerdo, solo porque tiene miedo de conseguir un trabajo peor si dice que no. 

"Genial", dice Harry con una sonrisa falsa. "Si fuera tú, saldría y pondría tu tienda de campaña. Entonces te sugiero que te cambies de uniforme porque comenzaremos el entrenamiento en una hora". Louis solo asiente como una respuesta, sin molestarse en preguntar dónde encontraría una tienda de campaña, sin querer hacer el ridículo. Se da vuelta y camina hacia la abertura. Él está casi afuera cuando Harry vuelve a hablar. "¿Ah, y Deakin?" 

Louis no tiene más opciones que darse la vuelta y mirar al hombre. "¿Sí?" Él pregunta, tratando de mantener su tono neutral. 

"Trata de respetar a tu líder o puedes prepararte para tu propio infierno personal". La mirada en el rostro de Harry está tan llena de presunción y arrogancia, que Louis no puede evitarlo. 

 

"Por supuesto, alfa", dice con una sonrisa falsa. "Justo en el momento en que me besas el culo", dice dulcemente antes de caminar directamente, sin esperar una respuesta. Él sabe en el fondo que probablemente fue la cosa más estúpida que había hecho hasta ahora, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca fue bueno para morderse la lengua. 

Se acerca a Darcy y la suelta del árbol. Él no se molesta en ponerse encima de ella, solo toma las riendas y comienza a caminar. Pasa una vez más algunos ojos curiosos, pareciendo probablemente un idiota ya que no tiene idea de a dónde ir. Justo cuando está listo para darse por vencido y pedir ayuda a alguien, ve las tiendas. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, cruza el patio y se detiene frente a las tiendas. Levanta uno, luchando lo más mínimo mientras lo balancea sobre su hombro. 

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Una voz viene directamente detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar.

"Jesús", Louis resopló y se encontró cara a cara con un rubio alfa. No fue una sorpresa, ya que solo había alfas alrededor. "¿Lo haces a menudo? ¿Como intentar y darle ataques cardíacos a las personas?" Él pregunta, saliendo como un poco grosero sin una intención. 

El rubio parpadea varias veces antes de romper a reír. "Lo siento amigo, parecía que estabas luchando con eso", dice gesticulando hacia la carpa en su hombro. "Entonces, ¿necesitas ayuda?" Él repite aún sonriendo como un loco.

"Claro", Louis se encoge de hombros después de un latido. No estaría de más hacer un amigo mientras éste aquí. Él estaría muerto en pocas semanas de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué no morir después de hacer un amigo? "Soy Louis por cierto y esta es Darcy".

"Soy Niall, un placer conocerte, Louis. Darcy", sonríe Niall mientras toma la carpa de Louis. "¿Quieres poner esto al lado del mío? Estaba rodeado por diez tiendas de campaña cuando llegué aquí, pero de alguna manera terminé sin ningún vecino. Era como puf y todos se habían ido".

Louis escucha la historia divertido. Si tuviera que invertir dinero en él, supondría que la repentina pérdida de vecinos tenía algo que ver con la personalidad comunicativa del alfa.

 

"¿No me digas?" Louis tararea con una sonrisa en los labios. "Bueno, puedes considerarme como tu vecino de tienda nuevo y mejorado", dice sonriendo.

Niall coincide con la sonrisa y parece realmente feliz por ello. "Nos vamos a divertir mucho aquí", dice sonriendo. "Podemos tener pijamadas y comer juntos y luchar juntos-"

"¿Te das cuenta de que no estamos de vacaciones aquí?" Louis interrumpe al rubio antes de poder irse. "Como todo eso suena muy bien y todo, pero ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé", dice Niall mirando a Louis como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. "Simplemente no entiendo por qué todo el mundo por aquí es tan serio todo el tiempo. Entiendo que estamos en una guerra, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo más fácil para todos y al menos tratar de sonreír de vez en cuando?"

Maldita sea, el rubio es un personaje , Louis piensa para sí mismo mientras escucha a Niall. "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo", dice Louis tarareando suavemente, por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de que Niall estuviera molesto. "Te diré algo. Seré tu compañero en la difusión de la felicidad si me ayudas con mi castigo mañana", sugiere sonriendo.

"¿Castigo?" El alfa pregunta inclinando su cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir con un castigo? Acabas de llegar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hiciste?"

Si fueran amigos, Luis también podría decirle al chico. "Bueno, primero que nada, llegué tarde esta mañana", comienza con su luz de voz. "Y entonces podría haberle contado al jefe de guerra o líder o quien sea cuando su amigo estaba siendo grosero", Louis termina encogiéndose de hombros. 

Niall mira a Louis durante tres segundos completos antes de reír a carcajadas. "¿Has hecho qué? ¡Oh Dios, habría pagado para ver la cara de Harry!" 

"Espera, ¿lo conoces?" Louis levanta sus cejas, ahora curioso. Sigue a Niall que decidió que este era el momento perfecto para ir hacia adelante, lo que Louis cree que es su tienda de campaña. 

"Por supuesto que lo conozco. Todos saben quién es", dice Niall como si fuera lo más obvio que había. "Él es el hijo del líder de la manada, ¿sabes? Pero la razón por la que lo conozco personalmente es porque mi hermano Greg es el mejor amigo de su hermana Gemma".

 

"¿Él es el hijo del líder de la manada? ¿Él es el hijo de Desmond Style? ¿Harry?" Louis pregunta con un poco de pánico elevándose por debajo de la superficie. Genial, acababa de decirle al hijo del líder de la manada que supuestamente su padre le había dado permiso a su padre para quedarse en casa. Mierda.

"Sí, ese es él", Niall asiente tarareando y mira hacia Louis. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido", el comentario del alfa sonaba genuinamente preocupado.

"Oh, nada, acabo de enterarme de que fui grosero con el hijo de mi líder. ¿Por qué iba a palidecer?" Louis pregunta riendo sin humos. "Bien podría estar muerto".

"No te preocupes, Lou, se olvidará de todo en una semana", dice Niall con tranquilidad. "Y si no lo hace, todavía estoy aquí".

"Gracias, Ni", dice Louis, decidiendo no comentar sobre el apodo. Sus hermanas lo llamaban Lou y él no iba a llorar por eso. Al menos no afuera y al frente de otros. Diablos no. 

"De nada", el alfa sonríe y se detiene en seco. Luego deja la tienda en el suelo y mira a Louis con una sonrisa salvaje. "Pongámonos a trabajar."

Louis no tiene más remedio que unirse al rubio, justo después de haberse asegurado de que Darcy esté apegada a algo y cómoda. Mientras trabajan en la tienda de Louis, él aprende bastante sobre Niall. Al igual que él tiene veintidós años y todavía no está emparejado. Su padre fue asignado para ir a la manada de Cao y obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. También aprendió que, en realidad, conoce a mucha gente por allí, pero aún no ha visto a nadie. Niall promete presentarlo a sus amigos cuando se encuentren. 

 

Y tal vez no fue tan malo, Louis piensa mientras escucha a Niall hablar y lo ayuda a construir la tienda. Solo podría desear que ninguno de los dos muera para poder seguir siendo amigos. Dedos cruzados.


End file.
